Almost everybody at one time or another has connected a trailer to a towing vehicle. A small, lightweight trailer can readily be manipulated by the tongue and it therefore poses no particular problem because it can be shoved or pushed into a position that causes the socket of the trailer hitch to receive the ball of the towing vehicle hitch. However, where the trailer is large, especially a four wheel travel trailer or the like, the trailer hitch cannot be easily pushed or shoved into proper alignment with a ball hitch.
Over the years, one solution to this problem has been proposed by Clark U.S. Pat. No. 2,703,243; Marker 3,612,576; Henderson 3,989,270; and Dicken 4,589,672, which further show the background of this invention.
The present invention provides an improved trailer hitch which can be retrofitted to most any type trailer, and which enables the hitch to be easily connected to the towing vehicle in a new and novel manner.